Aprendiz de caballero
by jacque-kari
Summary: Porque al lado de Takeru, con su porte aristocrático de príncipe, Daisuke siempre sería solo eso: un aprendiz de caballero. Pero lo que él no sabe es que en los años que corren no todas las chicas persiguen príncipes [Daikari, Daiyako, Takari]


**Disclaimer:** Ni Digimon ni el título de esta historia me pertenecen. Lo sé, estamos en decadencia (?). **Digimon** es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, y el título es el título de una canción de Melendi, en la cual este fic está inspirado. No hago esto con fines lucrativos.

One-shot inspirado en la canción "Aprendiz de caballero" de Melendi. Daikari no correspondido y un esbozo de Daiyako. Takari implícito.

* * *

 ** _Aprendiz de caballero_**

—¡Daisuke-kun!

El grito provenía de las escaleras. Lo escuchó apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, apresuró el paso para dejar atrás a quien lo seguía.

Fue inútil porque ella volvió a llamarlo y él se detuvo a la salida del edificio, donde los rayos del sol apenas lo alcanzaban, detenidos en su mayoría por el cobertizo que había frente a las puertas. ¿Qué más podía hacer? No existía otra posibilidad. No podía ignorar a Hikari, no importaba cuán destrozado creyera tener el corazón en ese momento o si sentía que perdía la respiración de solo pensar en mirarla a los ojos. A sus espaldas, los pasos de ella también se detuvieron.

Por escasos segundos todo fue silencio entre los dos, un silencio asfixiante.

—Daisuke-kun —lo llamó Hikari por tercera vez, como si le rogara que se diera vuelta, y él sucumbió, no podía negarle nada.

Se giró despacio y la castaña pudo verlo sonreír a través de las lágrimas que le empañaban los ojos, así como el esfuerzo que ello le suponía.

—Hikari-chan, perdóname por favor, pero en serio tengo que…

La vio cortar la pequeña distancia entre ambos en un par de zancadas y su propia voz fue decayendo hasta convertirse en un susurro, muriendo definitivamente cuando ella lo abrazó por la cintura y enterró la cabeza en su pecho como si fuera algo natural, como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes.

—Lo siento —la escuchó barbotar; supo entonces que también lloraba, sus lágrimas le humedecieron el chaleco—. Lo siento, lo siento… —repitió cual mantra una y otra vez.

Daisuke no sabía qué hacer, estaba en blanco. Se encontraban en una posición comprometedora, al menos en un lugar como en el que vivían, donde las muestras de afecto en público no eran muy bien vistas, pero a Hikari no parecía preocuparle ni tampoco lo abrazaba como señal de cariño, aquello estaba claro.

Al levantar la vista de la coronilla de la muchacha, comprobó con cierta incomodidad que algunas personas que iban entrando o saliendo del edificio los miraban con curiosidad.

¿Qué tal si Takeru bajaba también? No quería que los viera así, no cuando acababan de anunciar que se habían hecho novios, aunque algo le decía que el rubio sabría entender. De hecho, no era que fuera celoso ni nada por el estilo, nunca se había mostrado así al menos, ni siquiera ante sus intentos más descarados por cortejar a Hikari, pero de todos modos no se sentía cómodo con la idea de que los viera.

—Hikari… —susurró apartándola suavemente de los hombros hasta poner una distancia prudente entre los dos.

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, impulsada por el suave empujón que le dio. Tenía los ojos hinchados, la nariz enrojecida y una mirada de sufrimiento que Daisuke no supo comprender.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por-porque Miyako me lo dijo tantas veces, ella si-siempre decía: "Vamos, ve y díselo directamente, dile a Daisuke que lo ves como un amigo o si no nunca entenderá"… Pero…pero yo no le creía —tenía la voz temblorosa e hipaba, lo que hacía aún más difícil poder entender el rumbo de sus palabras, por más que lo intentó— , yo nunca pensé hasta ahora que… —se detuvo de golpe como si estuviera cuestionándose si acabar la frase o no—. De verdad lo lamento —terminó diciendo en su lugar.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que no creías?

—Que ibas en serio conmigo, que de verdad yo te gustaba y querías una oportunidad. Siempre pensé que se trataba más de una guerra contra Takeru que de lo que sentías por mí. Yo no pude verlo y por eso lo siento.

Daisuke comprendió que la mirada de sufrimiento era por él, por hacerlo sufrir a él. Como siempre, la chica elegía cargar con más peso del que le correspondía, ¿pero podía decir realmente que le extrañaba? No. No, porque eso solo demostraba que Hikari era esa chica bondadosa, a menudo demasiado, de la que se había enamorado hace tiempo, incluso antes de saber lo que era el amor.

Se esforzó por componer una sonrisa alentadora, a pesar de que sus labios parecían negarse a cooperar y sentía la piel tirante.

—Hey, yo estoy bien. Soy fuerte, ¿recuerdas? No debes preocuparte por mí.

«Por favor no lo hagas», pensó. Que Hikari se preocupara y se sintiera culpable solo lo hacía sentirse más lamentable.

—Solo… tienes que ser feliz, y eso me hará feliz a mí…con el tiempo.

—Pero…

—No es tu culpa, Hikari. Tal vez yo no logré ser lo suficientemente serio para ti, demostrarte lo serias que eran mis intenciones. Fui demasiado inmaduro al centrarme tanto en Takeru y en tratar de alejarlo de ti, en lugar de ir y decirte cómo me sentía. Entiendo por qué nunca me tomaste en serio. El error fue mío.

De alguna forma él siempre lo supo, que Hikari lo haría sufrir, no porque ella quisiera o por su culpa, sino por su propia torpeza, por no saber ver que no era la chica para él o haber preferido ignorar la forma en que la chica había mirado a Takeru desde siempre. Desde el primer momento. Un lazo así no se podía romper.

—Lo siento, pero de verdad tengo que irme —siguió sosteniendo su mentira para finalmente darse la vuelta a irse.

Y por fortuna, ella no lo detuvo esta vez.

-.-

Se había auto sentenciado a cumplir reclusión domiciliaria hasta que se le pasara la vergüenza o hasta que aguantara sin ver la luz del sol, lo que sea que ocurriera primero, porque la verdad sea dicha, no era muy hogareño que digamos. Recién llevaba dos días de condena y ya comenzaba a sentirse sofocado. Su madre creía que estaba enfermo o fingía muy bien creerle, cualquiera de las dos le iba bien mientras no lo obligara a asistir a clases. Pero por supuesto, tenía que aparecer Miyako a arruinarlo todo.

Jun fue quien le abrió la puerta y quien, luego de anunciarle a Daisuke que tenía visita, dejó a la chica de cabello lila parada en el umbral de su habitación para desaparecer diciendo algo de que estaría en su cuarto y que no hicieran nada inapropiado, comentario malicioso que desde luego acompañó con una risita molesta.

El chico bufó, apenas incorporándose un poco en la cama para mirarla y ver sus ojos, detrás de las gafas de siempre, vagar por la habitación, probablemente tomando nota de todos esos posters _indecorosos_ que decoraban sus paredes en los que aparecían bellas mujeres con poca ropa. Si bien no se avergonzaba de ellos, en circunstancias normales le hubiera importado al menos un poco que una de sus amigas los estuviera viendo, pero eso solo lograba resaltar el hecho de que su estado no era normal en esos momentos.

Por un par de segundos Miyako se limitó a contemplarlos como si fueran las obras de un museo, pero si le molestaron o los consideraba vulgares —y Daisuke, conociéndola como la conocía, sabía que debía ser así—, no lo dijo.

Efectivamente le resultaban grotescos y un poco insultantes, pero tenía muy claro el propósito de su visita y trató de concentrarse en eso para no gritarle algún reproche de los que con él siempre le salían demasiado fácil.

Ahora que estaba allí solo necesitaba encontrar una buena forma de comenzar.

—Daisuke, pedazo de… —inspiró profundo, llamándose internamente a la calma.

«Vamos, solo recuerda por qué estás aquí y vuelve a empezar», se dijo.

—No puedes quedarte encerrado acá sintiendo lástima por ti. ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que se sienten todos? En especial Hikari. Y la verdad, ella tiene un poco de culpa, pero no es para que finjas estar enfermo y escondas tu enorme cabeza en un hoyo como una avestruz.

Vale, eso había estado bien. No era tan difícil, ¿cierto?

Daisuke se quedó mirándola algunos segundos, sin duda sorprendido de que fuera a darle un regaño a su propia casa, o tal vez porque sí era un poco retardado y se tomaba más tiempo del normal en procesar la información.

La chica rio interiormente ante su último pensamiento. Sus labios, en cambio, siguieron esbozando una mueca seria.

—¿Qué tonterías dices? —reclamó Daisuke, quien obviamente tenía que reaccionar en algún momento—. No estoy fingiendo y ella no tiene la culpa. Se lo dije.

—Oh, ¿en serio no estás fingiendo? Entonces dime qué tienes, ¿estupidez crónica? Porque eso ya lo sabíamos.

De alguna forma el perfecto plan de Miyako para mantener una conversación civilizada con el chico se había truncado, y ella no era capaz de descubrir en qué parte exactamente.

— _Ash_ , sí que eres odiosa, ¿sabías eso? Ya te dije que no estoy fingiendo, estoy… estoy resfriado —replicó con una tos poco convincente.

—Claro. Dejando eso de lado, ¿qué me dices de lo mal que se siente Hikari? Ella de verdad no creyó que siguieras obsesionada con ella, sino no te habría hecho pasar por el anuncio de su noviazgo con Takeru, lo sabes.

—¿Quién dice que la culpe? Ya te dije que no lo hago, y se lo dije.

Miyako inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos por un instante mientras se acomodaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

—Honestamente, ¿crees que solo porque le dijiste que no tiene la culpa ella se lo creerá?

Daisuke abrió la boca para replicar, pero un solo gesto de la chica fue suficiente para acallarlo.

—Lo pondré en estos términos. ¿Recuerdas alguna vez en la que decirle a Hikari que no tiene la culpa haya servido de algo?

Diez segundos después, porque se negaba a darle la razón tan fácil, él terminó negando con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, tienes razón. Pero si ese es el caso, no entiendo qué haces aquí. Te equivocaste de casa, es con ella con quien deberías estar hasta convencerla de que nada de esto es su culpa, sino mía. Si estás tratando de ser una buena amiga y tienes que elegir entre los dos, prefiero que la consueles a ella.

—Eso he hecho estos dos días mientras tú te escondes aquí —suspiró, bajando la guardia sin saber por qué; tal vez solo estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir discutiendo con él—. Y no estoy eligiendo, no tengo que hacerlo porque ambos son mis amigos y así como estoy preocupada por Hikari, también lo estoy por ti, tonto.

Aquello era inesperado. Daisuke no pudo evitar quedársele viendo como si esperara que en cualquier momento la chica se largara a reír o alguien le dijera que acababa de ser víctima de una cámara indiscreta. Por supuesto, nada de eso ocurrió. Su imaginación era mucho más vívida e interesante que su vida real.

—Hablas en serio…

—Por supuesto que hablo en serio, así que… ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó avanzando un par de pasos por la habitación para ir a sentarse a los pies de la cama sin pedir permiso.

Sorpresivamente, a Daisuke no le importó. Se rascó una oreja, apartó la mirada y le robó un par de segundos más al reloj antes de dignarse a responder.

—¿Tiene sentido que me sienta como… incompleto?

En un día normal ella lo hubiera regañado por responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta, diciéndole que era de pésima educación, que lo era, pero aquel día eligió morderse la lengua y escuchar. Cuánto la costaba escuchar algunas veces…

—Quiero decir —continuó él—, ella y yo nunca fuimos nada más que amigos, nunca…realmente nunca me dio esperanzas, pero…

—Has estado persiguiéndola por mucho tiempo, claro que tiene sentido que te sientas así —intervino Miyako con voz serena—. No creas que quiero burlarme o infravalorar tus sentimientos con lo que voy a decir, pero… es como dejar la secundaria o abandonar una actividad que te gusta, como el fútbol. Sientes nostalgia porque terminó una etapa y ya no podrás seguir pidiéndole que salga contigo o volver atrás para intentar cambiar las cosas. Ahora que ella está con Takeru oficialmente, se terminó…

Daisuke se quedó en silencio por un instante sopesando sus palabras, o quién sabe, quizás solo se preguntara por el significado de la palabra "infravalorar", porque no le pegaba mucho todo ese rollo de ser analítico o, en cualquier caso, aparentar que la escuchaba y le ponía atención. Nunca lo había hecho, ninguna de todas las veces que le advirtió que a menos que le demostrara a Hikari que sus sentimientos eran serios, las cosas terminarían mal para él. Tampoco cuando le señalaba todos esos gestos que auguraban inequívocamente un futuro romance entre la chica y quien fuera por años su mejor amigo y a la vez siempre un poco más que eso.

—Debí saberlo —volvió a hablar al cabo de unos minutos—. Al lado de Takaishi con suerte soy un aprendiz de caballero. ¿De qué te ríes? —frunció el ceño al oír las carcajadas de la chica.

—Lo siento, lo siento —replicó ella, y parecía sincera—. Es solo que… no todas las chicas esperamos al caballero de brillante armadura, ¿sabes?

—¿No? —preguntó enarcando una ceja con incredulidad—. Pensé que era así. Está en los cuentos de hadas.

—No niego que todas soñamos alguna vez con conocer a un príncipe como Takeru, y que conste que solo estoy siguiendo tu analogía y el papel que tú mismo le has asignado implícitamente. Pero… también existimos chicas aburridas de esperar a ese maravilloso príncipe que nos conformamos con sapos… o hasta aprendices de caballero.

Una expresión de alarma tiñó los rasgos de Daisuke ante semejantes palabras, y más al ver el suave sonrojo en las mejillas de Miyako.

—¿Te me estás insinuando? —preguntó espantado.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —contestó ella apresuradamente como si acabara de salir de una ensoñación—. Solo intento ser una buena amiga y darte la esperanza de que algún día alguna chica se fijará en ti si maduras y… _ashhh_ , esta es tu culpa por ver películas románticas. Crees que cualquier persona que intenta ser buena contigo se te está declarando o algo semejante.

—Bah…

Claro que no era su culpa que conociera una que otra comedia romántica solo porque durante las vacaciones a Jun le diera por apoderarse de la televisión de la sala, y él, con todos sus amigos fuera de Odaiba, tuviera que aguantarse y ver películas con ella porque se aburría terriblemente y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que reclamar en contra del calor. Cualquiera que fuera hermano menor lo entendería, eso seguro.

—Pensándolo bien, no creo que pudiera ser ni siquiera un aprendiz de caballero, con suerte sería bufón del pueblo o algo así.

—No lo creo, no eres tan gracioso… —contestó ella con malicia.

Y de pronto, sin previo aviso ni un motivo en concreto, los dos empezaron a reír. Primero fueron un par de carcajadas sueltas y desprovistas de gracia, de esas que se te escapan o que das con cautela porque no sabes si alguien más se reirá y desde luego no quieres ser el único, pero después con ganas, desde el estómago, una risa que fue aumentando progresivamente hasta tornarse incontrolable y dejarlos tumbados sobre la cama, retorciéndose sobre sí mismos.

Poco a poco fueron calmándose, y en eso algo ayudó que apareciera Jun para gritarles que no la dejaban oír música tranquila, pero incluso así pasaron varios minutos antes de que el silencio volviera a abrirse paso en la habitación.

Miyako se había quitado las gafas para limpiarlas, mientras que Daisuke acababa de secarse las lágrimas de los ojos cuando se giró a mirarla y un pensamiento inesperado lo invadió, inesperado pero tan intenso que no pudo evitar ponerlo en palabras.

—¿Sabes? Si no te gustara tanto vestirte como nerd, creo que hasta podrías verte… —titubeó un instante, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y decidiendo carraspear para quitarle un poco de peso a lo que de todos modos diría, una palabra que le punzaba en la lengua—… bonita.

La chica lo observó con curiosidad y él sintió su rostro arder automáticamente. Quiso desdecirse, pero sentía la garganta seca y rasposa. ¿Estaría por resfriarse? Quizás de tanto que había pregonado estar enfermo, el destino lo estaba castigando por mentiroso.

Escuchó a Miyako reír y no pudo evitar ponerse un poco a la defensiva al pensar que se burlaba de él o que no podía tomarse en serio su cumplido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Que no estoy segura de si estás intentando molestarme como siempre o solo hacerme un cumplido.

Daisuke tuvo que darle la razón, bien podía ser ambas.

—Creo que era un cumplido —le confesó—. Tal vez para agradecerte que vinieras a verme.

—No es nada. Ya te lo dije, somos amigos. Me preocupas tanto como Hikari o cualquiera de los demás.

—No lo sabía.

—Pues ahora lo sabes, tonto.

Daisuke volvió a mirarla y sintió algo, en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, retorcerse. Algo como un cosquilleo, un leve malestar en el estómago y a la vez en ningún órgano en concreto que, sin embargo, no era molesto del todo. Había incluso cierto placer en aquella extraña sensación que lo invadió.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Es que no había aprendido nada de lo que le estaba pasando? Sabía que era lento, pero tampoco tanto. ¿No debía negarse a ir tras imposibles? Porque Miyako era imposible para él, no del mismo modo que Hikari, sino porque no se llevaban. Tal vez eran amigos y ella estaba demostrando una gran empatía hacia él ahora mismo, pero discutían todo el tiempo, les gustaban cosas diferentes, y rayos, ella iba detrás de chicos como Ken, o tal vez Yamato. Maduros, reservados, con ese aire de misterio y esa apariencia de chico malo que no se compra, sino con la cual se nace. Daisuke era exactamente lo contrario, y no importaba lo que ella hubiera dicho, sabía que nunca se fijaría en un aprendiz de caballero, y menos en uno tan torpe como él.

Sin embargo, cuando la chica se giró a mirarlo al sentirse observada, y en lugar de reñirle o decirle cualquier cosa, le sonrió, el corazón de Daisuke se saltó un latido y supo de inmediato que era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse o dar pie atrás.

Acababa de escoger a una nueva doncella y aunque se lastimara otra vez, llegaría hasta el final porque no sabía hacer otra cosa, no sabía renunciar. Era un terco y enamoradizo incurable. No tenía remedio ni tampoco quería tenerlo.

Tal vez era el aprendiz de caballero más tonto de Camelot, pero el mundo no conocía ni conocería aún a un chico más obstinado que él.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Desde la primera vez que escuché la canción que mencioné al principio pensé en Daisuke...y en Hikari, a veces también en Miyako, porque hay partes del tema que no me calzaban con Hikari, y no digo que sea una canción perfecta para ninguna de las dos parejas, pero sí que me recuerda mucho a los tres, a él sobre todo, y además tiene referencias a películas y obras literarias, lo que hace que me guste todavía más. Para mí de verdad que tiene frases muy Daisuke, no sabría definirlo de otra forma.

Ahora bien, siempre tuve la idea pero finalmente esta semana encontré la inspiración suficiente para plasmarla, por lo que no quise contenerme y la escribí tal cual me nació. Espero que los personajes no quedaran muy OoC porque no son de los que más suelo trabajar, salvo por Hikari.

En cuanto al Daikari, no tengo nada contra la pareja pero pienso firmemente que las cosas podrían haberse dado de esta forma entre ellos.

El Daiyako, por su parte, es una pareja que cada vez me ha ido encantando más y que logró colarse solita en la historia, aunque no creo que pueda considerarse un fic Daiyako exactamente, sino más bien un esbozo.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
